the_walle_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Super Vote-X
|weight = 250 Kilograms |eye color = Ruby Red |attire = Light yellow Cape |moves = |ability type = Melee }}''Super VOTE-X is a "Super" State of VOTE-X Abrams by harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. He found out he was able to go into this state on complete accident.'' Background Appearance Upon going into the “Super” state, VOTE-X's color scheme changes somewhat. With color changes of yellow and gold to his general head area. His treads and hands are orange with some parts of his chest and wrists being red in color, he also gains a cape. Powers and Abilities In his “Super” state, VOTE-X's strength, speed, durability, and agility increase exponentially, by a factor of 10 in fact. While he can easily smash tanks and many robots in his way, he still pales in comparison to most other "Super" States. Strength Super VOTE-X is capable of lifting something as heavy as a fully loaded jet airliner, anything heavier would be a struggle for him to lift the object. Speed and agility Super VOTE-X can "run" at over 850 km/H, which is impressive given how he is not really that fast in his normal form. He also can fly at over 3500 km/H for long periods of time. Though its worth nothing his acceleration to his top speed is slower than usual. He can also react much faster than he normally could, so much so he can dodge anti-air missiles with ease. Also, he can jump extremely high while normally leaving a small crater from where he jumped. Durability Super VOTE-X's durability is off the charts, capable of shrugging off anti-ship cruise missiles like it is nothing. Bullets striking him would just bounce off his body, even from point blank range. Despite this, he is not invincible. Sonar Sense When in this form, VOTE-X gets an ability called '''Sonar Sense'. This allows him to have an omnidirectional sense of detection that allows Super VOTE-X to multi-task with precision or dodge seemingly impossible hits.'' However it is up to VOTE-X to decide whether to take action or not, so it can be tricked if he thinks he is not in danger. Combat mode related abilities Ragnarok Super VOTE-X, if he is in his combat mode, allows him to unleash what is perhaps his most powerful attack, Ragnarok. Ragnarok is when Super VOTE-X rapidly flies and teleports around his target at blinding speeds while slicing the target in the process. He can go up to 100 slices per second during Ragnarok. Hyperheat Slice Hyperheat Slice is where VOTE-X generates an artificial plasma blade with temperatures level nearly equal to the sun's core and slice whatever he is in front of him in one swing. This will normally obliterate and vapourize anything that he slashed. 'Chaos Star' A unique chaos ability, this allows VOTE-X to form and throw a massive shuriken-like weapon made of chaos energy which split into three after a certain distance. The weapon itself will home onto targets (albeit not so accurately) and will forcibly cut through almost anything while it's moving extremely fast through the air. This move hurts VOTE-X somewhat while throwing it as the weapon itself is relatively heavy despite it made of chaos energy. Despite this, VOTE-X can rapidly throw Chaos Star after Chaos star to overwhelm his target. Weaknesses Super Vote-X's weakness is that his Super Form is only temporarily, as he can only absorb and use the Chaos Emeralds' power for a limited time. If he remains in this form for too long, Vote-X will run out of chaos energy and revert back to normal. Despite the fact that he is in super form, he is somehow not truly invincible and can be harmed with specialized weapons. This is amplified when in combat mode with his battery exposed. One odd quirk is that unlike other super forms, Super Vote-X is surprisingly vulnerable to adhesive weapons. Even though Super Vote-X is not harmed by said weapons, they can easily restrict his movements or even restrain him completely. This includes denying him to use his ability to fly as most adhesives can easily hold him to the ground. This is further noticable when Super Vote-X encounters Moltar as he can barely break free from its sticky grasp being completely trapped. Trivia *''Since VOTE-X's combat mode can be greatly enhanced via overclocking and his "Super" State allows him to overclock with little downsides, he can overclock to a very high level. Exactly by a factor of 2500.'' **''This would put Super VOTE-X in combat mode far more powerful than Super Reece. Though as high as the number may be, given how weak Super VOTE-X is when compared to him without combat mode he still would not stand a chance against Hyper Reece.'' *''Due to lack of experience of using this form, Super VOTE-X can sometimes be rather reckless.'' *''Super VOTE-X has been trapped in Moltar numerous times, intentional or otherwise. Once he somehow manages to sink so deep it was virtually impossible to free himself without the usage of Chaos Control.'' **''Super Reece once witnessed this at hand and called Super VOTE-X a dumbass.'' *''The color palette for Super Vote-X was made by Yoshifan1219, But wasn’t considered canon until VohanteXDA50 made it canon.'' *''Super VOTE-X is among the weakest of the "Super" States, but when compared to the other weaker "Super" States he is much stronger in comparison.'' *''Vote-X got his super form after Super Reece accidentally shared his power to him instead of Wall-Z'' Category:Super Forms